Electronic transformer is a regular electronic device with a very broad scope of application, and it generally plays the role of voltage transformation, circuit isolation and protection, and impedance matching. The coil and soft magnet of traditional electronic transformers inevitably have spoilage, so that the power transfer efficiency is lowered.